Un último favor
by Silian Moore
Summary: Han pasado doce años y Hermione recibe un aviso. Draco quiere verla y por si fuera poco, va a pedirle un favor... un favor que puede cambiarle la vida. Dramione


**¡Hola a todos! Os presento mi primer fic. Espero que me dejéis algún review y que ¡me critiquéis! Quiero saber si os ha gustado o si os hubiese gustado algún cambio, etc... ¡Muchos besos!**

**Un último favor**

_Por_

_SilianMoore_

* * *

Aquella noticia le había dejado desconcertada. Estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio cuando recibió el profeta, como cada mañana. Pero aquel día no iba a ser igual, ni mucho menos. Un titular enorme estaba escrito en toda la primera plana del periódico acompañado de una foto de un hombre que había conocido… demasiado bien. Decía así: 

**TODOS EN AZKABAN**

_Por fin, el último de los mortífagos seguidores de Voldemort entra en prisión. _

_Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, entra en prisión con una condena que conlleva cinco muertes. Las autoridades han pospuesto la vista al próximo miércoles, en la que se evaluarán los crímenes cometidos y se condenará al acusado. _

No continuó. El artículo se extendía hasta más de catorce páginas, seguramente explicando la historia de todos los mortífagos. Quizás si hubiese leído esa noticia sobre cualquier otro mortífago le hubiese conmovido menos e incluso alegrado. Pero no. Tenía que ser él, Draco Malfoy. Guardó el profeta en un cajón al tiempo en el que entraba su secretaria.

- Señorita Granger.

- Dime Lily.

- Tiene una llamada del ministerio de magia – Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Pero ¿de Harry?.

- No, del ministro, el señor Norman – Hermione cogió inmediatamente el teléfono mientras Lily cerraba la puerta y la dejaba a solas.

- ¿Sí? Soy Hermione Granger – Una voz carraspeó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Buenos días Señorita Granger, espero no haberle interrumpido – Hermione negó y no le sorprendió escuchar el elevado tono de voz del ministro. Los magos aún no se habían acostumbrado a los aparatos muggles. – Bien, supongo que ha sido avisada de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Si se refiere al caso Malfoy… si, me acabo de enterar leyendo los titulares – Sacó de nuevo el periódico y vio la foto estampada de Draco Malfoy. Tenía la cara más demacrada, y sus ojos grises se habían oscurecido aún más.

- Bien, como habrá podido leer, se ha pospuesto la vista por un motivo.

- Y¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso, señor? – El ministro suspiró.

- El señor Draco Malfoy ha pedido una última voluntad. Como sabrá siempre es permitida, y en este caso ha querido hablar con usted – Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. Iba a verlo. Iba a verlo de nuevo, y esta vez no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos fríos de la prisión. Tan solo se oían sus tacones. Cuando le dieron la noticia, dejó sus quehaceres y voló directamente hacia la prisión. Tenía muchas preguntas, y necesitaba algunas respuestas. Enseguida se encontró frente a una puerta. Le sorprendió ver a dos pequeños niños sentados a un lado de la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones mirando a ver si venía algún adulto, pero no vio a nadie. Fijó su vista en los niños, que estaban callados y con la cabeza agachada. Tenían el pelo rubio. 

- ¿Qué hacen dos niños solos en un lugar como este? – Preguntó con voz bajita y suave. Se agachó para estar a su altura. Unos ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada. Unos ojos grises que le hicieron estremecer.

- Estamos… esperando a papá. Nos ha dicho que va a venir pronto – Respondió la niña con la voz baja.

- Entonces ¿estáis bien¿estáis con papá? – Los niños asintieron. Hermione se levantó no muy convencida de aquella contestación.

Se puso frente a la puerta y suspiró.

- Vamos Hermione, tu puedes – Se dijo así misma en tono bajito.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente después la cerró. La sala estaba totalmente oscura, excepto por la luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Draco se encontraba sentado en una silla, el único mobiliario de la sala a excepción de la mesa, con las manos juntas y unidas por unas esposas mágicas. Sus ojos miraban el suelo. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Hermione entró. Dos hombres se econtraban detrás de él, vigilándolo.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Granger – Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Así es, y si no me equivoco, el acusado quería hablar conmigo, así que… si me permiten, me gustaría estar a solas con el señor Malfoy - Hermione se palpó los bolsillos y suspiró al reconocer su varita: por lo menos podía defenderse.

- De acuerdo, estaremos fuera por si necesita algo – Los dos hombres salieron de la sala y la estancia se quedó en silencio.

Hermione le miraba a él, y Draco le miraba a ella, como tantas otras veces. Tan solo ambos conocían su pasado. Quién lo iba a decir. Sliytherin y Griffindor. Sangre limpia y sangre sucia. Pero sucedió. Durante sexto fueron algo más que compañeros de clase. Se enamoraron. Se veían todas las noches, donde compartían algo más que palabras. Ambos se juraron un futuro juntos, y sin embargo eso no llegó a suceder. Él se fue. Le mintió. No le contó ninguno de sus planes contra Dumbledore, y simplemente le dijo que ya no estaba de parte de Voldemort, y que todo iba a cambiar… y ella le creyó.

Hermione se acercó aun más a Draco y le dio una bofetada. Por sus ojos caían lágrimas. Draco no se quejó. En el fondo, lo tenía merecido.

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para que me hayas traído aquí Malfoy – Sus palabras eran duras y pesantes.

- Hermione se que yo puedo explicarte…

- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada¡No se ni para que he venido!¡Ni siquiera te preocupaste por mí y ahora yo tengo que hacerlo por ti! No me parece justo Malfoy, nada justo.

- ¡Si tan solo me dejaras explicártelo! – Draco levantó la cabeza y se encaró con Hermione.

- ¿Acaso hay algo que explicar¿Acaso hay alguna razón para explicar por qué lo hiciste? – Lloraba cada vez más.

- La hay. Tan solo necesito que me dejes explicártelo, Hermione – Ella entrecerró los ojos al oír su nombre – Yo no quería Hermione.- Draco suplicaba - No quería matar a Dumbledore y menos todavía dejarte sola. Debes saber que yo no lo maté. En el último momento me vinieron a la cabeza recuerdos – Lágrimas inundaban sus ojos - Recuerdos en los que tú eras la protagonista. Tan solo podía ver tu sonrisa, y entonces comprendí que todo era una locura, era imposible que pudiese hacer algo así.

- Aunque no mataras a Dumbledore te fuiste Draco. Te fuiste y todavía, después de doce años intento entender por qué – Aquellas palabras hirieron a Draco.

- ¿Por qué¡Por ti, maldita sea¿Qué crees que hubiesen hecho los mortífagos si se enteraran? Todo lo hice por ti. Me fui en ese momento como me podría haber ido un mes antes, Hermione. No podía quedarme a tu lado y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Me lo prometiste. Me prometiste una vida junto a ti, y desde ese momento la sigo esperando Draco, desde ese momento – Hermione se acercó a la silla y se miraron una vez más, ambos con los ojos hinchados.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – Hermione suspiró.

- Ahora me vienes con favores. No Draco, no voy a entrar en tu juego, no si…

- ¡Escúchame¿De verdad quieres hacer algo por mí¿Algo como lo que hice yo por ti doce años atrás¿Algo como salvarte de la muerte? – Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Draco es imposible que te saque de aquí. La sentencia esta firmada y…

- No quiero que hagas nada por mí Hermione. Lo que hice ya no lo puedo remediar, y ahora tan solo puedo culparme.

- Y entonces ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer?

- Si de verdad me amaste me tienes que hacer ese favor – Hermione se alejó y encerró su cara en sus manos. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? - Draco sonrió y suspiró entre dientes.

- ¿A cuánta gente has visto antes de entrar?

- ¿Qué?

- Cuánta.

- Pues… a la mujer que está abajo, a unas cancilleres y a… - Hermione se calló y giró bruscamente hacia Draco. – Los niñ… ¿son tuy…? – Draco asintió.

- Hermione, esos niños están esperando a que su padre salga, y sabes que nunca lo va a hacer. Se han quedado sin padre, como tú te quedaste hace años y como yo me quedé más tarde.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- Fue una obligación. Permíteme decirte que no quiero entrar en detalles.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga con los niños?

- Que se vayan contigo – Hermione abrió aun más los ojos y sonrió.

- Pretendes que dos pequeños Malfoy se vayan a vivir conmigo en mi casa sabiendo que…

- Hermione, no van a estar mejor que contigo. Si no aceptas, se irán a un internado mágico hasta que entren en Hogwarts, y no quiero que pase eso. Tan poco quiero que cuando sean mayores la gente les señale por la calle por llevar el apellido que llevan. Quiero que tengan una infancia lo más feliz posible y con una familia que los quiera.

- ¿Y su madre¿Por qué yo? – Hermione intentaba entender.

- Su madre murió. Y te elijo a ti porque se que te encantan los niños y porque se que este va a ser el favor más grande que vas a hacerme, porque no vas a verme más Hermione. Y ellos tampoco me van a ver a mí– Hermione suspiró y se produjo un silencio de varios minutos.

- Debo estar loca. ¿Cómo se llaman? – Draco sonrió.

- Leanne y Derek. Debes saber que por muy raro que parezca, Leanne odia las serpientes, y Derek no se puede dormir si estan todas las luces apagadas - Hermione sonrió al ver la nueva faceta de padre sobreprotector a Draco - Por favor, cuídalos, son parte de mi vida. Y ahora son parte de la tuya también – Hermione se acercó a l puerta dirigiéndole la última mirada a Draco.

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

- No sabes lo que te debo Hermione.

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ellos, no quiero que pasen solos todo esto - Draco sonrió al notar que algo de orgullo Malfoy había en ella. Hermione cerró la puerta.

Los dos niños continuaban aún ahí. Al notar la presencia de Hermione, le miraron y dos pares de ojos grises se posaron en los ojos de Hermione.

- Nos vamos a casa – y extendió las dos manos que los niños cogieron enseguida.

Dirigió una última mirada atrás, y prosiguió su camino por el pasillo, con dos nuevos "hijos" a lo que cuidar, y con nuevas respuestas que guardaría para siempre dentro de ella.

**FI****N**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que me hayan dejado un review, como BEAUTIFLY92, SBM-AnGiE, kristuky, dani e Iliath. Tengo que deciros que no hay continuación, así que no me matéis ¿ok? Muchísimos besos y GRACIAS.**

**SilianMoore**


End file.
